Et Si
by Bellalala
Summary: C'est la fin de New Moon. C'est ma 2e fic après Vampire's life


**POV Bella.**

Il m'a quitté. Il ne m'aime plus. C'est la triste vérité. Je n'ai plus de lien ni avec lui, ni avec sa famille. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Alice ou Esmé approuvent, et encore moins à ce qu'il décide de me quitter… Quoique… Enfin bon.

Jacob est là, ou plutôt, _il est là, lui… _pas comme E…Edwar…Edward. J'ai du mal à prononcer son nom, ou même à y penser.

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup. Une voix connue (et presque oubliée) dit :

Ecarte-toi, Jacob.

Non, toi tu pars, vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça. Va-t-en, _sangsue_, cracha-t-il.

Sangsue ?? Ce simple mot fit jaillir en moi des souvenirs douloureux. Ce ne pouvait être…E…_Lui… _Je crois que c'est… Alice ?

A…Alice ?? demandai-je prudemment.

Bella, dit-elle. Tu es vivante.

Ben, oui…dis-je, étonnée. Pourquoi ?

Disons que j'ai eu une vision de toi sautant d'une falaise…

Oh ! Eh ben, tu vois, je vais bien…

Sauf qu'Edward a eu le temps de penser que tu étais morte.

N… N…NON !

Il est parti en Italie.

En…Italie ??

Je repensai alors à une conversation que j'avais eue avec Lui…Il avait dit : « Bref…On n'irrite pas les Volturi…Sauf à souhaiter mourir. »

_« Sauf à souhaiter mourir … »_ La terrible vérité s'imposa à moi comme une grande gifle. Ainsi, Edward voulait en finir avec la vie…

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

On doit aller à Volterra et essayer de l'en empêcher…

Ok, je peux te poser une autre question ?

Oui.

En quoi c'est mon problème ?

Je…Tu…On a pas le temps de discuter mais tu l'aimes, non ?

Oui, mais n'est-ce pas lui qui m'a quitté ?

Si mais…

Est-ce qu'il s'est assez soucié de moi pour penser que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte ???? Non ! Il n'a pas pensé à moi une seule fois. Il dit qu'il m'aime et lendemain il me fait la seule chose qui pouvait me briser le cœur : me laisser tomber ! Il ne passe pas un jour sans que je pense à lui et que je n'écoute ou fredonne ma berceuse ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?? Parce que je l'aime ! J'ai trop souffert, et ce parce que je l'ai aimé. Quand il sera mort, j'aurais une bonne raison de me suicider. J'arrêterai de souffrir !

Alors, tu…tu ne viens pas.

Si, mais c'est uniquement pour régler mes comptes avec lui. Entre nous c'est fini, même si ça me brise le cœur. C'est lui qui l'a décidé et tu le sais.

Une fois que j'eus fini mon discours, je me sentis beaucoup mieux. Et ce, même si l'homme de ma vie (qui m'a abandonnée) était en danger de mort.

Alice et moi prîmes l'avion. Elle était toujours choquée de ce que je lui avais dit. Mais elle me parla et me renseigna sur les Volturi et leur garde. J'appris leurs noms : Aro, Caïus, Marcus, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Chelsea…

Arrivées en Italie, nous reçûmes un appel de Carlisle. Je lui parlais pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. Je lui dit bien que je ne lui en voulais pas et que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais celle d'Edward.

Nous étions proches de la place. Je vis Edward, torse nu, prêt à s'exposer à la lumière du soleil (acte que les Volturi ne laisseraient jamais impuni). Il s'avança et fut retenu de justesse par deux gardes. On L'emmena. M'apercevant parmi la foule, Il m'appela. Erreur !! Un garde me dit d'approcher. Sachant que je ne pouvais fuir, je me résignai et approchai. Ils l'emmenèrent et moi avec. Nous arrivâmes dans un lieu souterrain.

Je sus que j'allais assister à la mort de l'amour de ma vie. Je sus que c'était la dernière fois que je Le voyais vivant. Je sus que c'était la fin de sa vie, de nos vies. Car s'Il mourait, je mourrais avec Lui. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans lui.

Aro, Caïus et Marcus arrivèrent suivis par ceux que j'identifiai comme étant Jane et Alec. Aro pris la parole :

Alors, comme ça tu as décidé de perturber notre ville ??? Tu sais ce que ça coûte, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois aussi savoir que je respecte beaucoup Carlisle et que je n'ai pas envie de l'offenser. Cependant, tu t'es montré très gênant et désagréable. J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le choix. Jane, montre lui un peu…Et défoule toi sur sa jeune amie, si tu le souhaites.

Faites moi ce que vous voulez, mais ne touchez pas à Bella ! Hurla mon Amour.

Mais Il était déjà effondré de douleur. Puis Jane se tourna vers moi pour m'administrer le même traitement. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Au lieu de tomber et d'hurler qu'on me tue, je sentis juste le regard de Jane braqué sur moi, ses yeux agrandis par la surprise. Aro s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa le bras. Je savais qu'il voulait lire dans mon esprit. Et vu sa tête, il n'y arrivait pas. J'en fut bien contente. Mais soudain, il cracha « Tuez-le ! » Et il m'obligea à regarder Jane, Alec et Demetri tuer mon Ange, mon Apollon, mon Amour. Je ne pus le supporter et me mis à hurler de douleur.

J'entendis Aro siffler « laissez-la partir, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.» Et il avait raison. Plutôt mourir que vivre sans Lui. J'avisai le clocher de l'église. Je ne pourrais résister à une chute aussi vertigineuse ! PARFAIT !! Je traversai l'église et trouvai un escalier qui menait au toit. Je devais marcher en équilibre sur une poutre pour arriver au bord de l'église. Si je tombais sur le côté de la poutre je ne ferais que me casser une jambe. Je dis mentalement adieu à tous les gens que j'aimais. Pour la première fois, je ne tombai pas en marchant en équilibre.

Carrant les épaules, j'avançai vers mon triste sort, solidement soutenue par mon destin. J'avançais vers ma mort.

_**FIN**_


End file.
